The Animagus and The Aristocrat
by The Prince and The Warlock
Summary: A teenage and rebellious Sirius meets the aloof Lucius Malfoy at a distant relatives wedding and the meeting that ensues leaves them both confused but defiantly wanting more. Homosexual relationship, Language, Sirius/Lucius


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter any of the character or storylines, they all belong to the brilliant JK.**

**The Animagus and The Aristocrat. **

_All things considered, _Sirius thought as he tossed back yet another firewhisky, _Lucius is a prat. _He was currently attending the wedding of Zeus Brutus Malfoy and Narcissa Amelia Black, an event that had occurred shortly after 'Cissa's betrothed, Lucius had admitted, to his entire family and the order rather bluntly that he was gay and would not be marrying any witch anytime soon.

Lucius' brother Zeus had quickly come to the rescue, stating that he was, and had been in love with 'Cissa for quite some time, the witch had been appeased by his claim, secretly gloating that she would at least have some access to the Malfoy fortune in the oh-so-unfortunate event that Lucius and both of his parents died. Sirius thought that the chance of the three of them dying had just multiplied tenfold.

"Mate." He called the bartender over and gestured to his empty glass, hinting that he would appreciate a refill. The bartender sighed and moved reluctantly to fill the boy's glass; the teen could be no more than seventeen, under the legal wizarding age to be consuming alcohol but the bartender had heard the rumours of the youngest Black, The Animagus.

The teen that revolted against his family in every way possible and was as dangerous as the dark lord himself, he was held back however by his light-worshiping-Dumbledore-following friends and their ridiculous sense of honour and righteousness, _the Gryffindor that should have been a Slytherin. _

The bartender unhooked the firewhisky bottle from the wall and placed it down on the bar, looking at the boy and silently asking for payment.

"Mother will be paying for this my good friend." The brunette slurred before gripping the bottle around its neck with one hand and the shot glass with the other, stumbling weakly for the patio doors on unsteady feet.

He walked out the patio doors and down to the impressive lake that was on the Black property, settling with his coveted alcohol and glass on top of a rather large boulder that lay just at the shore of the water.

_Lucius Malfoy, _he thought, _the Slytherin that got to be a Slytherin, that got to belong. _And with that bitter thought he launched his shot glass at a rock that was a little further into the water and watched with a perverse sense of satisfaction as it smashed into tiny pieces that then sank to the bottom of the black as pitch lake. _Who needs a glass? _He reasoned and he took a swig from the bottle, wincing as the spirit burned his throat and warmed his insides.

He was to return to Hogwarts in a week to redo his seventh year; apparently drinking an excess of alcohol had an adverse affect on school work.

And Lupin and James went off with their respective partners to live their lives; according to Gryffindor rumour, Lilly was already pregnant with their first child but Sirius was having a hard time picturing James as a father. Which was ironic, considering the only thing that had ever been expected of the golden couple was to marry, have kids and live a respectable, entirely vanilla life. Mundane.

The sound of a boot crushing leaves startled Sirius out of his thoughts so violently that as he slipped from the rock he only just had time to fall on his feet, the Animagus instincts kicking in last minute to prevent unnecessary harm. He drew his wand quickly and took a few steps forward so that he wasn't pinned to the boulder, he didn't like being trapped.

Just as he was about to cast a rather nasty stinging hex a familiar mop of ruler-straight-white-blond hair appeared followed by the trade mark aristocratic smirk.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Black." Lucius drawled, stepping forward and walking towards him.

"Malfoy you are a complete dick." Sirius growled, teeth elongated and half way to transforming. He placed his wand back in the waist band of his jeans and pulled his black dress shirt over it, covering it form view.

When he looked back at the blond, Lucius had a strange look on his face, something akin to confusion and lust. Sirius smirked, trying his very hardest not to change back, pleading with his body to keep the elongated teeth, the extra three inches of height that still left him a good six shorter than the blonde and the extra muscle.

"Dear me Mr. Malfoy, like what you see?" he taunted, growing half hard at the thought of the blonde undressing him. Lucius smirked again, as if he had the upper hand, before he stepped closer to the brunet, pinning him to the boulder with his body.

"Oh yes Master Black, I happen to _love _what I'm seeing." Lucius purred lips only a few centimetres from Sirius', their foreheads pressed together, breath mingling and making them both dizzy with lust. _Oh god, _Sirius thought to himself, _maybe he does have the upper hand. _

He could feel Malfoy's very apparent erection digging into his hip and he whimpered at the feeling, growing impossibly hard himself. Lucius smiled at the small noise of submission and closed his eyes in bliss as he thought of how the boy felt under him. Then blonde was only twenty-four, a mere seven years older than Sirius but just as interested in fornicating as he had been as a teen.

"What do you want _Sirius_?" Lucius crooned at the brunette, gripping his shoulder length hair and forcing him to look him in the eye.

Sirius paused at the question and very quickly came to his answer.

"You." He responded honestly and simply before gripping the back of Lucius' neck and forcing their lips together in a messy clash of teeth.

They found an acceptable rhythm after a few seconds, pulling and gripping, touching each other in every possible way as desire coursed through them, refining their movements until it felt like they had done it a thousand times before.

Sirius groaned as Lucius forced his tongue into his mouth and battered his own into submission.

"Fuck Lucius." He gasped at the feeling of the older man kissing him, hauling his mouth away and dropping his head back against the rock harshly, not really noticing the pain that followed. "More." He pleaded, wrapping his leg around Lucius' thigh, pulling their erections together, rubbing against the older man.

Lucius grunted at the sudden contact, relishing at the electric sensations that rippled trough him. It had never been like this before, never. Admittedly, Lucius had only ever had two partners, his first a woman in his school days whose name he can't remember, but left him feeling empty and unfulfilled. And a man, three years ago that had left him panting and whining like a bitch in heat, but it had still felt like it was missing something, being with Sirius though… everything felt _right. _

"Sirius," Lucius scolded, deciding to think about what his _feelings_ meant later.

He hoisted the boy up and wrapped the teens legs around his waist, lining his linen covered cock up with Sirius' ass perfectly. Sirius groaned at the feeling of Lucius' cock on his ass and rolled his head forward, resting it on the blond's shoulder.

Lucius began to rock slowly into the brunet, rubbing them together in an endless torrent of pleasure.

"Please Lucius, _ah _please… I need you, _fuck."_ Sirius gasped, clinging to the blond like he was a lifeline.

"Merlin Sirius, what _ah, _what do you want me to do?" he teased, rocking them harder and faster together whilst kissing and sucking on the boy's neck, leaving marks that were bright purple and blue.

"_Ah, _I want you in me." He pleaded, pressing a kiss to the underside of the blonde's jaw. "_Please."_ He begged, renouncing the last shred of pride that he had managed to retain. "I'll do _anything_." He whined, a kneeing sound emanating from his throat.

"Your wish…" Lucius muttered stripping the boy carefully of his shirt and jacket before moving to kiss his chest. "…is my command."

Sirius' head once again fell back to the boulder; his mouth fell open in a silent gasp of pleasure as the blond nipped on his chest. Sirius could feel the animagus clawing at his chest, wanting out so that he could play with the blond. But Sirius bit it back; nothing was going to ruin this, even if he had to fight himself tooth and nail. He felt his biceps flair and grow, extra muscle appearing out of nowhere, and Lucius hoist him back up onto his hips as he slipped due to the sudden extra weight.

"Sorry." He muttered, feeling embarrassed that he couldn't even control himself.

"Oh Sirius, there is _nothing_ to apologise for." Lucius muttered kissing back up the brunet's neck and reconnecting their mouths. "Let it go." The blond whispered against the boy's lips, smiling in triumph as he felt Sirius' teeth grow and a snarl rip from the teen's chest.

Sirius growled low in his throat as Lucius' hand moved to his belt; he felt vulnerable and underdressed and had a sudden uncontrollable need to rid the perfect blond of his purple shirt. Paying little to no attention to the opal buttons at the front of the shirt Sirius bunched the fabric at the back of the shirt in his hands as tore it down the middle before ripping it clean off the blond. Lucius had gasped and arched his back into the brunette at the sharp pain of the shirt pulling at his skin, the pain mingling into pleasure that was without equal.

Sirius smiled knowingly as the blond's face twisted in pleasure, and deciding to test the waters he dragged his extended fingernails down the blond's back, scratching it and leaving tiny droplets of blood where he had broke the skin.

Lucius' reaction was exquisite; his back arched again and he clung to the brunet as if he was the only thing keeping him upright. A feral moan released itself from his throat and his forehead dropped onto Sirius shoulder.

It took a second for Lucius to remember himself but when he did he ripped the brunette from the boulder and shoved him to the ground before looking at him expectantly. The brunet looked at him confused as Lucius didn't join him but as the blonde arched one of his too-perfect-eyebrows Sirius got the message.

As he thought of what Lucius expected him to do his mouth watered, the idea of sucking the blond off was making a pleasant warmth settle in the base of his stomach. Shit, the idea of sucking Lucius off was going to make him come if he didn't do something about it now.

Lucius watched avidly as the brunet reached up from his position on his knees to his belt and slowly unfastened it, fingers brushing at his cock at every available opportunity.

"Fuck Black, get on with it." Lucius growled, patience wearing thin and arousal climbing. Sirius paused for a second to glance up at the man from under his eyelashes as he pulled out the blond's rock-solid cock that was steadily weeping pre-cum.

Sirius paused, unsure if how to continue; he had never done anything like this before, with anybody, boy or girl. He had never told his friends how he was gay, he had listened to them rant and rave about women and their sexual experiences but he had always managed to quietly fade out into the background or lie his way through if he had been asked how many women he'd done. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends it was just…. Well, he didn't trust his friends.

Sensing the boy's hesitation Lucius placed a reassuring hand on the boy's head and ran his fingers through his head.

"Never sucked cock before Black?" Malfoy questioned and the brunet's cheeks flared a vivid red that even Malfoy could distinguish in the darkness. Through his embarrassment Sirius nodded his head in the negative, confirming that he had in fact never, as Lucius had put it, sucked cock before.

Gaze softening slightly as he realised that his teasing may have been a little brutal Lucius smiled.

"If you still want me to fuck you then you are going to have to suck me off first, I wont take you raw and call me old fashioned but I'm not using a spell." He explained watching as Sirius mulled over his explanation. "Just take it slow, don't do anything that you don't feel comfortable with." Sirius had shivered in pleasure at Lucius' earlier words; they did their job of reassuring him and even turned him on.

Leaning forward, Sirius placed a kiss to Lucius' navel before moving further and further down until he was kissing the length of Lucius' shaft. The blonde groaned and allowed his head to fall back heavily on the rock as Sirius wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

"Fuck Sirius, _so good." _He groaned, tightening his hand in the brunette's hair, tugging it harshly, encouraging the brunette to take him in further.

Sirius allowed a moment of smugness as he heard the blonde groan his name. Leaning forward Sirius relaxed his jaw and quite suddenly took Lucius into his mouth until the tip of the blond's dick touched the back of his throat. He didn't gag, just swallowed around the tip causing Lucius to let out a strangled choking sound as he tried to bite back another moan.

Sirius continued to bob his head around the blond's cock for a few more minutes, using one hand to steady himself against Lucius' thigh as the other moved to tug gently on his balls.

Lucius was falling apart; the pleasure that was coursing through body was greater than anything he had felt before and he didn't want it to end. A molten heat had pooled in the base of his stomach as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. Groaning once more as Sirius took him exceptionally far into his warm mouth.

Lucius abruptly pulled Sirius up to his mouth and glued their lips together, whining in pleasure as he tasted himself on Sirius' lips.

"Why did you stop?" Sirius stopped, wanting nothing more than to sink back down to his knees and have Lucius cum in his mouth.

"I was going to cum." Lucius explained and Sirius pulled away, confused, _wasn't that the point?_

"Erm…" Sirius stalled not really sure how to respond as he felt Lucius' bare cock rubbing against his cloth covered ass, the pleasure being too intense to allow him to think straight.

"I want to cum in your ass Black." Lucius explained moving his hands to the brunet's belt and unbuckling it slowly, without breaking eye contact. He couldn't feel or think about anything other than the white hot pleasure coursing through his body as Lucius pulled his trousers down and off in a quick motion, leaving them ripped and ruined.

"Commando Black? Kinky." Lucius purred, lifting the now naked brunet up and wrapping his lithe legs around his waist. Lucius pushed the brunette that he was holding against the rock, using his grip and the force of their new position to keep the animagus in the air.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you wont be able to walk for a week, Black." He purred, licking the shell of the brunet's ear. He moved one hand to the boy's hole, teasing his opening with two fingers at first, moving them in circles around the puckered flesh but not breaching him.

"No," Sirius groaned and Lucius froze, stopping his actions immediately at the brunette's words. "Want you in me." He explained, feeling Lucius tense and then relax at his words.

"It will hurt, Black. Even though you sucked me first, it will hurt." He explained, undeniably turned on at the thought of taking the teen unprepared. _It couldn't have been that long since the boy had had sex if he was willing to be taken unprepared_, Lucius thought, _it shouldn't hurt him to much. _

"Do it." He said looking into the stormy grey eyes of the Malfoy heir. Sirius wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and tightened his legs around Lucius' waist, linking his feet together to make sure he didn't fall.

Lucius frowned lightly as he reached down to grab his cock. He positioned himself at the brunet's entrance and pulled their lips together in a searing kiss as he pushed into Sirius with one clean stroke.

They cried out simultaneously, Sirius in pain and Lucius in pleasure. Lucius very quickly noticed that something was very wrong with was had just happened. Sirius' head was pushed back against the rock, eyes screwed tightly shut as tears leaked slowly down his face.

"Jesus Black, you should have told me." He muttered as he lowered them slowly to the ground so that he was sat on the ground, with Sirius still on his lap. He could feel the brunet's muscles tighten around him and he almost cried at the pleasure. But at the moment there was something more important to deal with.

Sirius, still in quite a lot of pain, pushed his head into the blond's neck, letting a few more tears fall from between his clenched eyes. Lucius rubbed a hand soothingly up and down the brunet's back, trying to soothe him and calm his breathing.

"Admit it," Sirius panted, "you would have ran a mile." He laughed, still slightly out of breath, the sound warming Lucius' heart in a way that he hadn't expected.

"Most likely." He admitted, pressing kisses to the teen's neck and using one hand to slowly tease his now flaccid cock back to life. Lucius paused, taking in a second to drink in the appearance of the boy; quidditch had toned his body well, flat chest and toned abs, Sirius was quite muscular. The boy had a golden tan that covered every inch of his body from hours of work outside or sports that left him looking regal in the evening moonlight.

Without warning the brunet shifted, moving upwards slightly and then sinking back down on the blond causing them both to groan as pleasure emanated from their bodies.

"Fuck, Black." Lucius groaned as he placed his hands on Sirius' ass and lifted him up carefully, making it so that he was nearly completely out of the brunet before he lowered him back down slowly. Lucius lay backwards slowly pulling the brunet with him before rolling them over so that he was settled between Sirius' things as the brunet lay on his back.

Lucius rested his forearms either side of the teen's head as he began to slowly push in and out of the brunet.

"Let go Black." Lucius whispered as he pushed in particularly hard, hitting the teen's prostate head on.

"Ah, _Lucius." _He hissed as he clung onto the blond's biceps as he began to move in and out of him in a rhythm, consistently hitting his prostate and causing him to see stars.

Lucius hissed as he heard the brunet say his name, his voice caressing the syllables in a way that made Lucius tingle from head to toe.

"Harder, _Please_." Sirius gasped pushing his feet that were linked just above Lucius ass harder into the blonde causing him to thrust spectacularly hard. "Is this all you've got?" the brunette teased the blond, willing him to rise to the bait and take him properly.

Lucius growled at the words and stood, Sirius in his arms, smashing the brunet's back into the boulder. Sirius gasped as the rock tore into his back, arching his back as the pain caused more pleasure. Lucius began to thrust into the teen with renewed vigour, slamming into him with abandon.

"Like this?" he hissed into the animagus' ear. "Come on Black, show me the animal in you." He taunts, goading the dog that he knew resided in the teen. Lucius wanted to the boy lose control.

Sirius growled; a sound that sounded distinctly more animalistic than human and dragged his elongated nails down the older man's bare back, leaving welts and cuts where they had been. Spurred on by the pain that the brunet was inflicted on him Lucius began to thrust hard and fast into the brunette's tight hole, grunting, moaning and sweating in an unhinged way that was completely un-Malfoy.

Sirius was moaning wantonly, giving over to the pleasure that was so new and the primal instincts that nagged at him to _own _Lucius, _to claim him so that everyone knows who he belongs to. _

The brunet could feel himself getting closer and closer with each thrust, the erratic movements of the man inside him causing new realms of pleasure that he hadn't even know had existed to wash over him in waves.

"I'm so close, Lucius,_ ah." _he groaned.

"Cum for me Black." Lucius begged, fisting the boy's cock to help him on the way. Lucius arched his back and threw his head back in ecstasy as he emptied himself in the brunette crying out a strangled _Sirius_, still thrusting and pumping to ensure that the teen came. Sirius, feeling the blond cum inside him, howled his own release, biting down harshly on the perfect smooth skin at the base of Lucius' neck, marking or claiming him. Sirius came on both their chests, thick ropes of white painting their bodies and smudging as the blond leaned forward to smash his lips to the brunets.

They were quiet for a moment, chests heaving, minds whirling with the magnitude of what just happened. _They were meant to hate each other. _

Pushing the blonde harshly away, Sirius slid down from his grasp, wincing as the blond slipped out of him and he was left feeling unbelievably empty. He gathered his torn clothes and realising that they weren't going to actually cover anything he turned and faced the blond.

"This shouldn't have happened Malfoy." He said, not looking the blond in the eye. Sirius could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he blinked them back, refusing to let the blond see them fall.

Lucius was confused, hurt and upset; he had hoped that this would make the brunet see that they could be together, but apparently not. He watched as the teen gathered his clothes up and assessed the damage, deciding that they were useless he turned to face him and Lucius heart shook at the look of sadness and confusion on the boy's face. He saw the tears that had welled up in the brunet's eyes and had the sudden urge to comfort him but just after he had spoken the words that left Lucius broken he transformed into his animagus; a stunning black dog that then proceeded to sprint off into the forest, leaving Lucius naked and hurting in his dust.

Lucius' own eyes welled as he watched the dog pad off to the house without looking back. As the first tear fell Lucius allowed himself to feel the familiar twisting in his gut that came with apperation and then he was standing in his study at Malfoy manor... Alone.

Three days later and Lucius had yet to move from his study, consuming nothing more that firewhisky and any other forms of alcohol he could find in grand proportions.  
Sirius' rejection was still haunting him, replaying in his mind. However nothing had been repeated more that the mumbled words and heated kisses.  
It was two hours later, after reliving the night for the thousandth time, that Lucius Malfoy, in all of his aristocratic, pure blood heritage, passed out on the rug in a pile of his own vomit.  
That was how Sirius found him the next morning. Hoisting the slim blond up to his arms, the Black heir carried the blond to he bathroom and dumped him unceremoniously into the tepid water.  
Feeling the first splashes of water touch his skin, Lucius had jumped and spluttered, spitting the water out of him mouth and grabbing onto the closest thing to steady him, which happened to be Sirius. The dark haired man toppled forcefully into the shower and landed heavily on the blond causing him to gasp in pain as his hip collided solidly with the floor.  
"I'm sorry." Sirius said looking as the blond stared at him with confusion painting his face.  
"Why are you here?" Lucius asked as Black pulled out his wand and began using charms to clean his mouth and repair the bruising to his chest and hip.  
"I want you." Sirius purred leaning into the blond and pressing a kiss to the bottom of his jaw.  
Lucius scoffed and shoved the boy back harshly before standing and retrieving his own wand and striding from the room towards his bedroom. He began to strip, leaving him in only boxers and some charcoal grey dress pants that hung ridiculously low on his hips. Untying his hair Lucius cast a drying and brushing charm on it wandlessly before braiding it down his back.  
Sirius watched from the doorway as the aristocrat retired his hair half naked. Walking towards the blond Sirius stopped short behind him and met the striking silver eyes in the mirror.  
"I want you." Sirius whispered, placing a tentative hand on top of the blonds that was clutching the edge of the cabinet so hard that his knuckles looked as if they would burst from the skin.  
"I don't have time for your games, Black." Lucius said clearly, allowing his well placed mask to slip onto his face for the first time in days; the relief he felt was nearly palpable.  
Sirius bristled as he noticed what Lucius had done. "So you had time to pass out on your carpet in a pool of your own vomit but you won't talk to me about this? Dot you fucking dare Malfoy. You can't pull that I-don't-feel-anything Malfoy shit with me." he said spinning the blond around and slamming him into the cabinet.  
Lucius groaned at the contact, it was so deliciously painful as the corner of the oak draws dug into the curve of his back. He allowed himself a moment of bliss as he revelled in the pain before pushing the animagus back with enough force to send the younger man falling to the ground.

The Black family heir looked up at the blond, embarrassent and hurt whizzing through his mind faster than a snitch. Before he could stop them, tears welled up in his eyes as Malfoy sneered at him in disgust.

"Why are you here Black?" he spat, glaring at the younger man. Lucius was struggling to understand the youth's motives; he had left him for days and now suddenly he wanted them to be together.

"I want you." Sirius answered simply, he knew not what to say to convince the older man of his words and he wasn't sure why he was being so harsh.

"Yes, you said." Lucius scoffed, "I have yet to understand why I should care." He sneered, feeling particularly spiteful and vindictive.

"Please Lucius, I'm sorry; I didn't know it would upset you so. In all honesty I had imagined you never speaking to me again after what transpired in the woods."

"You didn't ask, Sirius. You didn't ask, you just assumed that because you thought you knew what I wanted that must have been true." Lucius said sinking down to the floor with his back against the cabinet. He let his legs fall open lazily in front of him and his hands fall to his sides.  
"So do you?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
"Do I what?" Lucius replied.  
"Want me?" Sirius elaborated.  
"Very much so." Lucius said smiling faintly as he seemed to be looking at something far away in the distance. Sirius too smiled at the blonds words.  
"I do too," Sirius said, smiling goofily. "Want you that is."  
Two pairs of eyes connected and then laughter erupted from both of their throats. Some how, in their uncontrollable fit of laughter, they both ended up rolling around the floor, eventually stopping when they were tangled in each other. Lucius was lay on his back with one arm above his head and the other tangled in the teen's messy hair. Sirius' head currently rested on Lucius' toned chest, with his arms wrapped around his body and his legs entwined with the blond's.  
When the laughter died down Sirius rolled over so that he rested in between the blonds spread legs, their swiftly hardening manhood's pressed together and his head sitting comfortably on the blond's chest.  
Sirius soon shifted so that he was straddling Lucius as the blond carded his hand through the brunet's hair, bringing his hand down to rest on Blacks chin. Their eyes connected for a mere second before Lucius smashed their lips together in a demanding, all-consuming kiss.  
Sirius ran his hand from Lucius' hip to his knees where he then proceeded to hook the blond's slim legs around his waist, allowing them to grind and create blissful friction.  
With a muttered charm Sirius and Lucius both found themselves naked and rutting in a new realm of pleasure. The skin-on-skin friction was spectacular, the pre-cum leaking from both of their pricks easing the movement slightly so that it wasn't painfully.  
"Ugh...Sirius, fuck... So-ahh-fucking g-good." Lucius groaned and the animagus rutted more violently against him.  
"Ahh... Siri... I want-" Lucius was cut off as Sirius kissed him desperately. "I want y-you to fuck me." he groaned, watching as his lovers eyes widened in shock.  
"Really?" Sirius checked, wondering vaguely if he was being toyed with; having Malfoy inside him had been earth shattering, almost unbelievable. He had half expected James and Remus to spring out and yell "got ya!" but now he was certain it was a prank; Lucius submitted to no one.  
"Yes Siri, I trust you and I went you to be my first." the blond muttered shyly as a faint blush spread over the crest of his well defined cheekbones.  
Sirius stroked the blush, watching it deepen slightly before kissing the blond softly and tenderly. After he pulled away he brought three of his fingers up to the blond's mouth, pressing them through his lips and groaning as Lucius began sucking and licking them in earnest, coating them in saliva, understanding that it would be the only lubrication he would get.  
Sirius pulled them out carefully and moved his hand down to Lucius' well toned ass; he pushed one finger to rub in circles over the blond's entrance.

He soon pushed one finger in, pumping it in and out in a steady rhythm; allowing time for Lucius to adjust to the new sensation. The blond whimpered as Sirius added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch the blond.

He continued to stretch Malfoy's hole until he had three fingers buried deeply in the blond, rubbing his prostate and making him moan and writhe.

"Salazar Sirius." The blonde groaned pushing back against the brunet's fingers, effectively fucking himself.

"Godric Lucius, you should see yourself," Sirius muttered into the blond's ear as he thrust his fingers harder. "So hot, fucking yourself on my fingers; begging for it. Such a whore, who would have guessed; the aristocrat Lord Lucius Malfoy, begging and whining for it like a bitch in heat."

Lucius moaned at the words, adding dirty talk on his list of kinks right next to pain. Wrapping his pale and toned legs around Sirius' waist he threw his head back and begged the dog to fuck him.

"Please Sirius, enough playing."

"Say it Malfoy."

"Please Sirius, I want you."

"_Say it_."

"Fuck me, make me yours." Lucius groaned as Sirius pushed into him in a fluid motion. The blond sighed at the feeling of being full, not understanding how he could have gone his entire life without feeling connected to someone like this.

The blond quickly rolled them over so that he was atop the brunet, pulling himself up and then dropping himself back down onto the brunet's thick cock. They both groaned as Lucius continued to ride Sirius, the brunet quickly pushing up to meet the blond's thrusts.

Sirius could feel himself reaching the edge, and wanting the blond to cum first he began stroking his cock. Lucius moaned unabashedly pushing himself down one last time before cumming violently on the younger mans chest.

Sirius, feeling the blond cum on his chest, thrust into him three more times before emptying himself inside the Malfoy patriarch.

The blond quickly collapsed onto the chest of the teen, pushing his head under the younger mans chin and wrapping his arm around his chest.

"Thank you." He whispered looking up to kiss Sirius softly on the lips.

"For what?"

"Taking care of me a lot better than I took care of you; that is exactly how a first time is meant to be and I am sorry I couldn't make it that way for you." He apologised, kissing him once again on the corner of the mouth.

"Don't apologise Lucius, I should have told you and it doesn't matter anyway because…" the brunet paused and looked away blushing before standing up and moving to look out of the window.

"Because what?" Lucius asked from his new position on the floor; lay on his front with his head resting on his hands. It was unnerving for the teen to see the ever perfect Malfoy disorganised and lay on the floor.

"Doesn't matter." Sirius said quickly, folding his arms around himself and taking in the vast scenery from Lucius' window.

"Please." The blond said standing gracefully from the ground and wrapping his arms around the brunet's chest, kissing the top of his shoulder before resting his head on it.

Sirius sighed before reluctantly responding. "I was going to say… that it didn't matter how our first time went because… well… we have many more times to come. But that's a bit presumptions and I didn't want you to feel as if you had to-" Sirius was cut off unexpectedly when the blond's lips met his in a gentle kiss that had heat oozing all over their bodies.

They pulled away from each other carefully, dragging their lips softly against each others for a final time before the blond whispered into the skin of the brunet's neck.

"I'd would love nothing more than to spend the rest of a very long time being with you Sirius Black." A dazzling smile and a soft kiss were all he got in response before the younger man whispered back, a smile in his voice.

"Then you are stuck with me Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

**What did you think? Please review x x x**

**Is more wanted to this story or shall I leave it as a oneshot, please let me know.**


End file.
